Its all just a front with you isn't it?
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: alternative ending to 'fireworks'. lee/lucy/Tim/Daisy enjoy the fireworks on the roof of the flats. But its all just the start of a new adventure... Please R)


"Well, that was a waste of time. sorry Lucy" Lee sighed as he switched the radio on and handed her a glass of wine.

"Its ok. The thought was there. besides, its nice to get out and do something different." she smiled before gently kissing him on the cheek. "Did you get Betty home safe?"

"We took her back this afternoon. felt sorry for her actually. All alone, no family. confused. Hope i dont get like that." He sighed as he watched Tim and Daisy.

No matter how much Daisy irratated him, annoyed him, made him want to throttle her... the amount of happiness she brought to Tim's life put everything to justice. They where happily using the last sparkler, flirting and giggling away. and if he were to be completely and uterly honest. he was jealous.

"We did go back tonight, see if she wanted to join us, but she was feeling a bit under the weather... didnt remember us"

"So she attacked you with a stick" Lucy teased.

"Its not funny!" Lee laughed taking a sip of his wine.

"It is actually. not many men can safely say i was beaten up by an old woman with a stick and make it sound like an allaby"

"Hilarious" Lee replied sarcastically.

Lucy took another sip of wine.

"I was thinking"

"Uh-oh" Lucy teased.

"Seriously. i was considering maybe looking into getting a job at her care home... seeing the old people how they are. Lonely. i mean, theres that Andy guy and a few others but... i dont know. they just seem like they just have a job... dont particulary care about them. Someone for them to chat to. know what i mean?"

"And heres me thinking your an inconciderate northerner with no feelings apart from hunger" Lucy joked.

"i aim to suprise.. even if it does mean getting abused by old ladies with sticks becomes a regularity"

"It's all a front with you isn't it? when you think you know someone, then they go and do something so un like them. so out of character..."

"What do you mean?" Lee questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you act like you dont care... not bothered... but deep down.. your actually a human being"

Lee laughed. "Its a trick you learn, hiding emotion. I grew up on a council estate"

Suddenly there was a loud bang as colours exploded into the night sky.

Lee and Lucy's head immidiately snapped up in awe as there hands reached behind them to place there glasses on the table.

they slowly started to walk forward and Lucy looped her arm through lee's.

Lee looked at there arms, and how they fit together just so.

They stopped next to Tim and Daisy who were watching the sky intesely, smiles beaming on their faces. Tim wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

he then glanced at lucy. Her face mirrored one of a child at chirstmas, so happy; so content. He slid his hand in his pocket, retrieving a little gift for her.

"I got you this"

Lucy looked up at him, and burst out laughing as he held a toffee apple for her.

"I really think Lucy suits you better" He teased.

"Thankyou" Lucy laughed taking it from him and stuffing it in her pocket.

Lee took a deep breathe before removing his arm from hers and slowly sliding it around her waist. Pulling her closer.

Lucy blushed and looked up, her eyes meeting his gaze.

Before Lee could acknowledge what was happening his lips where slowly meeting hers and his hands sliding into her hair.

Lucy giggled slightly and joined her arms around her waist.

They pulled apart for air slightly and there gazes met, eager smiles on both of there faces before rejoing the kiss.

"Tim" Daisy whispered tapping his shoulder.

He looked down at her. "What?" he smiled softly.

She simply nodded in the direction of Lee and Lucy who where still kissing.

Tim stepped forward, in a manor that suggested he was going to ruin it.

"Dont" Daisy said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "There happy... it's always been going to happen"

Tim smiled at his sister before looking back at Daisy. "No point denying the inevitable"

"Lets leave them to it?" Daisy suggested taking his hand.

Tim simply nodded before leading her off of the rooftop and back down into the building.

"Do you think there gonna be ok?" Tim asked softly as they entered the lift.

"Course they will. This is Lee and Lucy where on about" she smiled.

"If he dare hurt her" he warned.

"I really dont think he wil. The stuff hes told me because he couldnt turn to you with you being her brother. he loves her to peices, she means the world to him. and i genuinley think Lucy feels the same"

"Me too, thats what worries me"

"Everything is going to be fine, it'll all work out."

"Its about time he settled down" Tim smirked before pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing a hurried text message.

Lee's phone suddenly vibrated and they both jumped, laughing slightly.

"Your brother" he read the text and burst out laughing.

**_'Don't forget the prophylatics;)' _**

they both laughed and lee slid his arm around her; pulling her closer as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

They continued to watch the fireworks.

And suddenly everything felt right; it all fell into place..

This was just the start of a new adventure...


End file.
